User talk:Kingofall42
User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive1 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive2 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive3 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive4 ? Why wasn't I made a Beureucrat when I became an administrator on the Wiki? This is slightly annoying as I didn't know Anakin Skyoboiliviator wasn't a Beureucrat either and we wanted to give admin rights to Skitnies for the fantastic work he's been doing. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 11:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Ship Yes sir no more of this ship category buisness, sorry sir, shocktrooper11 reporting for duty. Shocktrooper11 14:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Permission? I just want permission from the admins to create a page called User:Shocktrooper11/Game I want from Lucas Arts thanks see you Shocktrooper11 15:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I made a new category: Redlinks, so if a page got a massive number of redlinks, I will add it there. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing and why is a bunch of the pictures there is in redlinks. And please forgive my tardieness, I am working with chance on another wiki I made. Come on it if you want... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, nevermind looks like the redlinks have been fixed...and it is this wiki: Star Wars:Galactic Commands. PS: It is a fanon wiki. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Templates Thanks for letting me know. I didnt mean to accuse Obi of deleting them. Skitnies(Talk) 20:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Hey man, just tell me if you have any problem with any user, I will try to deal with him. If he is vandalising, add him/her here. It is in order from least potential to most. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Independence from Wookieepedia Anakin Skyobiliviator, Kingofall42 and Chance.purvis: I have written a blog post about the issue with Wookieepedia, read it here . Also, I was thinking of compiling a letter from all of the Administrators to Wookieepedia. If that sounds like a good idea, you can write a bit here. Re:E-11e Blast Cannon Well... there's no such template as 'ImpWeap' according to the source editor. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] *Fixed it now. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 10:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) annoying log outs this wiki keeps logging me out by its self taking away all my edits and stuff i am really anoyed please do something...Shocktrooper11 13:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Xfire Hey, Kingo, I just joined Xfire, can you be my friend? My name is anakinskyobiliviator. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 04:51, October 27, 2011 (UTC) annoying i am so annoyed i finnally got a demolition award and just as i was saving there was a POWER CUT!!!!!!!!Shocktrooper11 11:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Letter to Wookieepedia Last chance to add to it guys. We also need to be in agreement as to who we're sending it to. Leave a message in the comments. Make sure all the admins have added to it at least. 'It's going to be signed by all of the active users. Add To It Here. Sam2011 12:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) updating is this wiki updated again just like last time and why its updating again? Obi wan masterexxx10 21:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Letter Whoever decided to post the letter on Wookieepedia has done. The Admins deleted it straight away calling it "Proof of Our Immaturity". Sam2011 14:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat There are 3 of us in chat. Sam2011 16:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies is it okay If I promote User:Skitnies to a Commander and a part of the High Council? 'Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay I will report him to wikia staff. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 17:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Freedom Logo Do you think we could have something like our own "Statue of Liberty" for our freedom on monday? I would make a picture of a clone with a blaster fireing into the air in one hand and a hologram in the other hand, like the Statue's torch and book. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 23:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) VIDEO i want to add the video darktrooper glitch to my wiki the galactic civil war wiki but im having trubleShocktrooper11 08:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Uh... my computer is lagging, can you tell me what is the video about? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) blaze t is there a mod with a clone blaze trooper in ???Shocktrooper11 15:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing...it is a bit complicated, but good Did you see my blog? And I am still a Moff, by the way, High council is in there too. (Grand Moff outranks Lords) and last thing, how are you still awake??? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:46, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Whoa I thought you would be sleeping by now! Heh, that is weird... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 21:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ooh... I feel you man, I know...I got Science Fair...And to cheer you up, did you see this? I made it myself! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ^.^ yup! I am planning to make another one from the ST point of view Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) See you tomorrow It was nice talking to you in my afternoon. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 22:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait, wait.... Obi's going to be a commander??? I think Commander and the higher ranks are reserved for people that never been blocked before, and remember, Obi threatened us. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 03:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) SW VS ST pic I made :) Another pic to cheer you up:http://sw-vs-st.wikia.com/wiki/File:You_have_fail_me_for_the_last_time,_whatsyourname..jpg Enjoy! ^.^ Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 05:31, November 4, 2011 (UTC) And.... other people onboard. *payback from "It's a Trap!!!"* Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) 6:41 AM Got to leave soon, my school bus come around 10 minutes from now...and another thing: do you like my new name tag I put in on my profile (the one with the two clones shooting) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 11:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC)